Something There
by Somnion
Summary: One-Shot Neji and Hinata help baby-sit for Kurenai. Based on the song 'Something There' from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, so this is a songfic. Nejihina , NejixHinata. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


Title: Something There

Written by: Somnion

This idea just popped in my head a couple nights back and I just had to write it down.

* * *

"Good morning, Neji," greeted Kurenai as she opened her door. "It isn't often you come over to visit."

Neji bowed as he replied her greeting. "Is Hinata-sama here?" he asked.

"She's in the living room with the baby," Kurenai answered with a smile. "She's taken a liking to Hinata."

After inviting the young man into her apartment, she led him to his cousin who was cradling the child in her arms. Hinata seemed so happy, as she cradled the baby in her arms. Neji was asked to pick her up from Kurenai's apartment but seeing her so happy, he decided it wouldn't matter if she spent a few more minutes with the baby.

"Neji nii-san," Hinata called as she noticed him walk in her direction. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Father asked me to pick you up," he said. "But there really is no rush."

"Well, that's good," Kurenai said as she picked up her purse. "Perhaps the two of you could baby-sit her for me for a few minutes. I have a short errand to run."

"Of course, Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata, who was all too happy to spend more time with the young toddler.

"It's about time for her bottle," Kurenai said as she opened the door. "Do you think you can handle her milk time, Hinata?"

"Of course, I've done it before Kurenai-sensei. Don't worry."

With a smile she left the apartment, leaving the two Hyuga cousins alone. Hinata continued to play with the child while Neji watched on. Hinata would have made a wonderful mother to any child he thought. She had the patience and was innately compassionate toward others. Suddenly, she looked to him and a puzzled look came across his face.

"Neji nii-san," she called, "do you think you could watch her for a minute while I ready her bottle?"

"Me?"

"Don't worry," she said as she got up. "Just hold her for awhile."

Neji had never held a baby before and honestly, was a little nervous. Hinata noticed his nervousness as he held the infant and so she adjusted his arms so that he cradled the child properly. It surprised Neji just how well she had learnt to handle babies in such a short time and how that even when their hands touched while she helped him cradle the baby, she didn't get flustered as she normally would. Hinata had really changed. She then headed into the kitchen, assuring him she'd be back in a minute or two. Neji sat on the couch, all alone with the baby. He stared at the little one, wondering how this plump, pink little thing had the ability to render women all helpless to its supposed cuteness. As far as Neji could see, it was a just a plump, pink little ball of noise. Then suddenly, as he stared at the child, who was also staring straight at Neji, it burst into laughter. Neji's eyes widened with confusion but almost immediately softened a couple of seconds later. He didn't know why but seeing this child in his arms, it affected him in a way he just didn't understand. A smile crept across his face when the baby playfully grabbed his little finger, laughing even harder. Hinata, who had finished readying the bottle, was surprised as she saw the child laughing gleefully in her cousin's arms. What was even more surprising was her cousin's expression. Neji, who was once so hostile and cold, was wearing an expression Hinata never thought she would have ever seen. The look in his eyes, his smile, there was kindness, sweetness and concern in them all at once. Seeing him in a way as she had never seen before, Hinata could not help but smile as well.

_There's something sweet and almost kind,_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined,_

_And now he's dear and so unsure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Feeling someone's gaze on him, Neji turned to find Hinata staring at him intently. When Hinata's gaze met his, she drew away immediately as she walked over to him with the baby's bottle. How long had she been standing there?

"Um…" stammered Hinata, returning to her usual nervous and shy self, "The bottle is ready."

Neji handed the baby over to her as she sat down and began to feed the child. His gaze, once fixed on the child, had now changed to Hinata. That loving look she gave him just now, he felt for a moment as though his heart had just stopped yet at the same time, he felt an unaccustomed warmness in his chest. When she drew her gaze away he felt a longing to experience that gaze again. This feeling he had for her since he first met her at the age of four, a feeling which had lain dormant for so long, was beginning to resurface. But then, reality slapped him in the face. Hinata's heart still belonged to Naruto and he'd only be fooling himself to think that she may be feeling the same way he did for her. Naruto had been her source of inspiration for years and had supported her when the world, including himself, had been putting her down. Even though the gap that had once been between him and his young cousin was now bridged, he couldn't hope to match the amount of influence Naruto had on Hinata's heart. However, as much as he tried to push those feelings aside his mind kept returning to how she looked at him that time just now; for in all the years he had known Hinata, she had never looked at him with such beautiful eyes before.

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw,_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw,_

_No, it can't be, I'll just ignore,_

_But then, she's never looked at me that way before._

As Hinata continued to feed the child, her thoughts kept drifting back to the young ninja sitting next to her. She had felt his gaze on her for sometime and was beginning to wonder what it was he was thinking. His face had returned to his usual stern expression yet despite that, Hinata could feel her heart beating hard and fast against her chest. After sometime, she felt his gaze lift away from her. She thought that now, without him watching her as he did, she could calm down. But she found that she couldn't, she still couldn't forget that smile of his. That kindness in his face, the warmth of his smile, that compassion she saw in his eyes. Although it was Neji, seeing him with the child in such a caring way had moved her heart more than she had imagined. How could this be happening? This feeling, could it be…?

_New and a bit alarming,_

_Who'd had ever thought that this could be,_

_True, that he's no Prince Charming,_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

By the time the baby had finished her milk and Hinata had put away the bottle, it was fast asleep in her arms. The couple, still seated on the couch watched as the child slept peacefully, cradled safely in Hinata's arms. Smiles had spread across their faces as they watched the slumbering babe but they didn't notice until their eyes met each others. Both looked away, hints of pink tinting their cheeks. It was evident by now and neither one could deny it. There was something there that wasn't there before.

_Well, who'd have thought; well, who'd have known,_

_And who'd have guessed they'd got together on their own,_

_Well, wait and see a few days more,_

_There maybe something there that wasn't there before._

_

* * *

_

The End

A bit cliche but I hope it entertains. Please review and tell me what you think :) Thanks a bunch.

Somnion out.


End file.
